Homicidal
by vashsunglasses
Summary: “Johnny the Homicidal Maniac” meets the TMNT and wackiness ensues.
1. Z?

Title: Homicidal

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: T for violence and gore

Summary: "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" meets the TMNT and wackiness ensues.

Disclaimer: I own neither JtHM nor TMNT.

Edited because I spelled Los Angeles wrong... HOW COULD I DO SUCH A THING????

* * *

When Michelangelo slipped out of the Lair that evening for a little time alone, he had never imagined that he would stumble upon the scene he now witnessed.

The blood was scarlet everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on the furniture, and even on the ceiling. The only spotless thing in the room was the man standing in the center of it, jagged knives held in skinny hands and long boney arms. He was Hispanic and it could be seen in the shape of his nose and something around his eyes, but his pale skin and blue hair made it almost impossible to tell. And his grin, that terrible rictus grin that slashed across his face, made him seem less or perhaps more than human.

Michelangelo looked at the dismembered parts of what had once been a family, and felt simultaneously as if he would both faint and hurl. "Oh God…" he muttered, pressing one hand against his mouth to hold back the sickening nausea that seemed to rise up from somewhere deep inside him, "What… how? How could you do this?'

The man with the blue hair tilted his head questioningly at the turtle and spoke in a voice that was surprisingly normal, and that reminded Mikey faintly of Donatello, "I've never met a turtle person before…" the killer said, "Are you a figment of my imagination, or are you real? Did Senor Diablo send you?"

"You killed all these people…" Michelangelo whispered.

The young man looked around at the bodies with a bored expression, "Yes… yes I did, but they deserved it so it really doesn't matter, does it? What matters is who and what you are, and whether or not I should kill you?"

Michelangelo felt a stirring of fear in his gut, "Kill me?" Then he straightened up and took his nunchaku out of his belt, "You can't kill me, I'm a ninja," he said strongly, pushing back the raging horror he felt.

The gothic young man's eyes gleamed at this information, "Wow, a real ninja!" he bounced up and down spastically, splashing his feet in the puddles of blood on the floor, "How very exciting!" Then he stopped as suddenly as he had started and a serious expression came onto his long, thin face, "So are you real or not? Tell me!" he yelled, stomping his foot and splashing more blood.

"I'm real," Michelangelo said grimly, "And I'm going to beat you to a living pulp for what you've done here, and then I'm going to turn you in-"

The young man threw back his head and laughed at this, cutting Mikey off mid sentence, "No one can catch me! It can't be done. I can't be caught and I can't be killed," he leaned over and whispered conspiratorially in the wary Michelangelo's direction, "I've been kicked out of both Heaven and Hell you see, so there's nowhere for me to go if I die."

Michelangelo's eye ridge flew up at this, "Um, yeah ok whatever man," it seemed clear to him that this man was completely insane.

"Yes," the man replied as if he had read the turtle's thoughts, "I am indeed insane, crazy, mad as a hatter, all of that," then he shrugged good naturedly and put away his knives, "But that doesn't mean that what I'm telling you isn't true. But you're in luck!" he said with a genuine smile that made him look innocent suddenly, as if he hadn't just committed a series of horribly brutal murders, "I've decided that I like you, so I'm not going to kill you!"

Michelangelo's hands tightened on his nunchaku, "Dude, I'm still going to take you in. Doesn't matter if you like me or not."

"Okee-dokee! Good luck with that!" the man said cheerfully, then bowing dramatically he said, "I am Johnny C, a visitor to your fair city who hails from the far away land of Los Angeles." Then, as quick as a flash, so quick that even Michelangelo couldn't see him move, he was at the window of the room. "You, however, may call me Nny."

Michelangelo rushed towards the window, but when he got there Nny was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Note:** This is a One-Shot, unless people tell me they want more… I have a few more ideas for Nny and the turtles, but nothing absolutely pressing. So you tell me, do you want more, or is this good enough? 


	2. It was wacky

Title: Homicidal

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: T for violence and gore

Summary: "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" meets the TMNT and wackiness ensues.

Disclaimer: I own neither JtHM nor TMNT.

* * *

"In other news, the gruesome killing spree continued today as 15 people were found horribly mutilated at a local 'Hot Topic'. Authorities are still at a loss for a suspect and we urge our viewers to call in if you know anything." Michelangelo winced and turned off the television.

"Man, I wish they'd catch that monster already!" Raph snarled as he walked by, tightening his bandana in preparation for the night's training run.

"Don't you mean that, you want to catch that guy, Raph?" Leonardo said flatly, rolling his eyes, "I'm sure the Nightwatcher would just love to sting that guy from a lamp post by a chain…"

Raphael glared, "I ain't the Nightwatcher anymore Leo, or did you forget that?"

Leo's eyes darkened slightly, "How could I forget?"

"No one is going to be stringing anybody up I'm afraid," Donny said, interrupting from the entrance to his lab, "I've looked at all the evidence the police have gathered and, well, actually evidence isn't quite the right word for it. There isn't any. No fingerprints, or DNA, or trace evidence. It's like he's a ghost."

"Whatever," Raph muttered, "Let's get going already. I'm sick of standing around!"

Leo sighed, "Come on Don, Mikey, let's hit the sewers."

As Michelangelo left the lair he thought back to finding Nny several weeks ago at the beginning of the murder spree. His stomach twisted as he remembered the bodies and the way Nny had grinned at him. He almost ran into a pipe jutting out of the sewer wall and ducked out of the way just in time.

"Are you all right Mikey?" Don asked, falling back to run along side him.

Mikey swallowed back the bile in his throat and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They turned a corner and Don tilted his brow ridge skeptically, "You don't look fine, you seem distracted."

Michelangelo smiled faintly, "I'd tell you if I could bro, but I can't." _I literally can't tell you because every time I try to say something about Nny something happens to distract me._

They turned another corner, "You know you can tell me anything, Mikey…" Don replied, the pain of rejection staining his voice.

Mikey sighed, "Ok, I'll try bro, but I'm not making any promises. You see a couple of weeks ago I-"

And then a shurikan sunk into the brick wall between their heads and in an instant all conversation was forgotten as they dived for cover. Or at least Donny seemed to forget it.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ Michelangelo cursed to himself as he saw the Foot Ninja filling the area. It's like a jinx or something! _Try to say 'Nny' and face the wrath of fate!_

Wave after wave of Foot came forward and after a while Mikey was separated from his brothers, fighting what seemed to be endless enemies. His nunchucks flew in a constant blur of cracking skulls and smashing ribs but it wasn't enough and a blow got through his defenses. He fell to his knees head down gasping for breath that wouldn't come and closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

And that's when the screaming began.

He peeked his eyes open and saw in a flash a whirl of blue hair, then shut them again in terror. _No! Not HIM!_

The screaming seemed to go on forever but finally everything was silent and Michelangelo found himself wishing it had continued. _I've totally cracked_ he thought to himself wildly, _I actually want the screaming to continue… Anything so that I wouldn't be feeling his eyes burning holes through me!_

"Are you ok?" said the voice that once again reminded him faintly of Donatello.

"Yes!" he squeaked, squinting up to see Nny standing over him.

"Have you told anybody about me?" the young man asked curiously.

"No!" he replied, shaking his head vigorously.

Nny's head tilted to the side, "But I thought you were going to capture me no matter what? Surely you would want your brothers to help you?"

Michelangelo swallowed. He seemed to be doing that a lot that night, "I tried to tell them," he whispered, "but every time I did, something happened to prevent it." He winced, waiting for a blow.

Instead Nny jumped back, as if startled and slightly afraid of the answer.

"What?" Mikey asked breathlessly.

But the skinny, blue haired killer just continued to move backwards in that strange startled panic and eventually faded from view in the shadows.


	3. Fun fact: It's not a moose

Title: Homicidal

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: T for violence and gore

Summary: "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" meets the TMNT and wackiness ensues.

Disclaimer: I own neither JtHM nor TMNT.

Note: Those of you who have read JtHM should have a pretty good idea what this chapter is leading up to in future chapters, so please don't spoil it in your reviews for those who don't know.

* * *

"Wait!" he called out, diving into the shadows in pursuit of the elusive killer. A part of him was screaming 'Stupid! Stupid,' in the back of his mind and he knew what it meant. Only an idiot would chase Johnny C through the sewers. Only an idiot would chase Nny anywhere at anytime for that matter.

But the sewers were his home, he knew them like the back of his hand, and so Michelangelo pressed on, leaving his brothers behind to deal with the remainders of their battle with their startled exclamations left only to echo down the tunnels behind him. Something seriously fucked up was going on and no matter how immortal this Nny character was Michelangelo was determined to shake him until his brains rattled around in his head and he told him why reality was suddenly conspiring against him.

This was his home, he'd lived here and trained here but no matter how fast he ran the blue streak in the distance only pulled further and further away. Whenever he thought he was gaining on him he would trip on a rock and stumble into a wall that he would swear wasn't there before. He felt like he was in one of those late night movies where the haunted house came to life and killed people one by one by sucking them through the walls or dropping them into a swimming pool full of skeletons.

And just as that thought crossed his mind, he happened to look down into a deep well shaft full of water as he ran by, and saw IT staring back at him. His feet skidded to a stop and he was frozen in absolute terror. He had seen a lot of crazy things in his lifetime, and he liked to tease his brothers by pretending to be a huge coward about them, but now as his teeth began to chatter and his knees tremble he wasn't faking at all.

IT was a mishmash of every monster movie ever created. Teeth and claws and tentacles and staring faces writhing and clawing and biting. Light streamed down from a drain above, illuminating it in horrifying detail as it rose towards him from the deep water below that couldn't possibly be that black that quick. Michelangelo stared down at it and knew from the marrow of his bones that there was nothing in this universe that could stop it once it rose from the water. If IT got out, that would be it.

He felt warmth trickle down his scalp and absent mindedly wiped if off, flicking it into the water where is spread slowly as a whispy red cloud. Blood. 'Huh,' he thought hysterically, 'I'm bleeding…'

The blood drifted down to where IT continued to rise. And then IT flinched and stopped it's upward movement, IT's many faces glaring up at the spreading blood droplet in almost comical disapproval.

"It doesn't like blood," Michelangelo murmured, raising startled eyebrows as a hint of hope flared through him. "But where am I going to get enough blood-"

"You made a mistake in leaving your brothers, Turtle," a thickly accented voice said from the shadows of the tunnel he had come down, "I will kill you here and now and leave your bloated body in the water to rot." Apparently he couldn't see IT from where he was standing…

For the first time in weeks it seemed that reality was helping him instead of hindering. Michelangelo shrugged helplessly at the Foot Ninja as he reached into his belt for his dagger. "Ask and you shall receive," he said, advancing on his unlucky foe.


	4. Tuesday means UFOs

Title: Homicidal

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: T for violence and gore

Summary: "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" meets the TMNT and wackiness ensues.

Disclaimer: I own neither JtHM nor TMNT.

* * *

It was harder than he thought it would be to try to remain silent while vomiting the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. 'How do super-models do it?' he thought hysterically, biting back another heave as the sour odor rose up at him.

He had killed enemies in battle before, but he had never done it with the single minded bloodiness he had felt as he killed the foot soldier and bled him into the pool. The thing in the water, he had named it Cthulhu Jr. in his mind, had receded back into the depths at the spreading crimson cloud.

Somehow he had a feeling that it wouldn't hold it back for long.

He hadn't said a word to his brothers on the way home, still reeling from what he had seen and done. They hadn't seemed to notice... and it worried him. They should have been hovering over him, or at least expressed curiosity over where he had run off to. 'No,' he thought sternly, 'this paranoia has to stop. Reality is not conspiring against me, that's just stupid.'

He got up and flushed the toilet, then washed his hands and face in the sink. He'd tell Donny, he always knew what to do when weird stuff happened.

After a short search he spotted Donatello working in his lab and walked over to him, peering over his shoulder as his brother worked with what looked to Michelangelo like a pile of random circuit boards. "Hey Don-" he started.

Donatello leapt in shock at the sound, spinning around and accidentally sweeping his entire creation onto the floor with a loud crash. He glared at his younger brother, putting his hand over his heart, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he yelped.

Mikey blinked in puzzlement, he hadn't been trying to sneak up on anyone.

Then Donny looked to the side and saw what had happened to his project, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! What have you done? This will take hours to fix!"

"Uh... sorry," Michelangelo said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "But I really need to talk to you about-"

"Get out!"

Mikey reached forward urgently, but his arm was brushed away in anger.

"I don't care what you have to say, just GET OUT. Now." Donatello pointed sternly toward the exit.

Michelangelo's heart sunk in his chest as he backed out of the room. The door slammed in his face. It just didn't make any sense! It shouldn't be that hard just to tell someone something. A single sentence. But... No. He would try again. He wouldn't give up so easily, it must have been a coincidence.

One big coincidence.

Leonardo was in the dojo, using a training dummy to practice his sword technique. Michelangelo made a concerted effort to make as much noise as possible walking in, he didn't want a repeat of the previous incident with his other brother. Surprising a scientist working on a new experiment was one thing, surprising a ninja while he's swinging his swords around was something totally different.

"Uh, Leo?" Michelangelo said softly, "I kinda need to talk to you."

Leo's head popped up then Mikey watched as his eyes focused to the right and slightly behind him. "Did you need something Master Splinter?" he asked.

Michelangelo turned, startled, to see his father standing right behind him. Splinter rested his hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke to the turtle in the center of the room, "Yes, my son," he said to Leonardo, "There is much to discuss." He turned to Michelangelo, "Whatever it is you need to speak about, it can wait. I sense a strange darkness, your brother and I need to speak."

"But-"

Splinter gave his son a stern look, then shook his head dismissing him as he walked toward his room. Leo shrugged at his brother as he followed behind. Michelangelo was left gaping at their backs as they disappeared into Splinter's room.

Then he tightened his hands into fists and gritted his teeth with determination. He'd tell Raph.

He took a single step toward Raphael's room, then jerked to a halt, foot still in the air for the next step, as Raph stormed out of the room and headed for the exit of the lair.

"Ha! I thought Splinter Jr. would never leave the dojo," Raphael sneered as he put on his hat and trenchcoat.

"Uh, Raph...?"

Raph turned to glare at his younger brother, putting his finger up to his lips and shushing him, "Not now Mikey, I'm busy."

"But Raph...!"

He put his hand on the door and turned to send the youngest turtle a venomous glare, "You better not spill the beans to Leo. I wanna be long gone from here before he notices I'm gone."

Michelangelo nodded helplessly in reply, then watched as his brother darted out the door, slamming it behind him. He slowly dropped his foot back to the floor and felt his stomach sink with it. It was getting harder and harder to convince himself that it was a coincidence. He drifted over to the living room area and sank down on the weathered couch. His head was spinning with desperate thoughts and he rested it on his hands wearily. There had to be a solution to all this, but for the life of him he couldn't think of one.

Unless... His head popped up as an idea occurred to him. He smacked his hand against his forehead in disgust, why hadn't he thought of this before?! Who ever said that the thing in the water only feared human blood? It hadn't liked his own blood and he certainly wasn't human. If he could feed it animal blood... Yes! He stood up from the couch with a triumphant grin. He'd give it pigs blood or something. They gave it away at butcher shops, didn't they? He was sure he had heard that somewhere or other. It wasn't a complete fix but at least it would give him time to think.

He could do this. He didn't need anyone's help. Let reality conspire against him, who cared? Michelangelo could outsmart it. Piece of cake.


End file.
